Computing devices use memory to store data and instructions. Typically, memory devices are initialized and configured by a basic input/output system (BIOS), which is code independent from the operating system (OS). When a change is made to the amount of memory, for example, the BIOS would have to interrupt the OS to configure the memory. BIOS intervention tends to reduce performance and increase complexity.